tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Antoinette Salvatore
This character belongs to LisaEmma and is here. Antoinette 'Ali' Louise Salvatore 'is one of the main female characters on ''The Originals and a recurring character in The Vampire Diaries. She is the daughter of Damon Salvatore and Louise Martin. She is the niece of Stefan Salvatore and direct descendant of Silas. She was born out of wedlock, and she had stayed with her mother, while her father continue to visit them. As she grew up, she had met Valerie Tulle and Katherine Pierce. She later became a vampire after she suffered by the hands of her fiance, being raped and beaten to death, that she had died of blood loss, with unknowingly to her with her father's vampire blood in her system. In the 1890's, she left Damon and travelled to New Orleans, and became undetected by the supernaturals in town, till 1900's where she met Kol Mikaelson. She later watch his siblings daggering Kol at a Christmas party, but still stayed in New Orleans. She later became Queen of New Orlean's after she rescued Marcel Gerard from the burning inferno, creating vampires and rules. In the 1950's, she was back with Damon again, and they were both captured and tortured by the Augustine society, led by the Whitmore family, who experimented on vampires for a bigger purpose. During her five year captivity with her father, they had met another prisoner named Enzo. She appears in present time in Season Three after learning about the Mikaelson's are back in Mystic Falls, where she was reunited with Kol and officially met his siblings. She turned off her humanity when she had watched Kol died by the Gilberts and trapped with Klaus in the Gilbert's Living room, leaving Mystic Falls and going back to New Orleans, where she later meets Davina Claire. '''Antoinette '''is a member of the '''Salvatore Family. Biography Human Life Antoinette was born out of wedlock to Louise Martin and Damon Salvatore on April, 19th, 1858 in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Her birth was kept a secret by the locals, except for her parents, Stefan Salvatore - her uncle - and her grandmother, Lily Salvatore. She never gotten to meet her grandmother as she "died" of consumption, but in fact she became a vampire. While growing up, she didn't interact much with her grandfather, Giuseppe, as Damon was afraid for her life of the abusive life that Damon endures from him. In 1863, she was at the Country Fair in Mystic Falls with her mother at the age of five, where she spotted her Uncle Stefan with Valerie Tulle and Julian. She liked Valerie but sense that Julian was dangerous. She did not hear or see Valerie or Julian again. In 1864, a year later, she met Katherine Pierce and her handmaiden, Emily Bennett. She became annoyed when her father's attention was diverted away from her to Katherine, but Katherine had explained to the six year old Ali that she loves her father very much, compelling her in the process. She was later devastated to hear about her father's death from her mother, but she didn't know that her father actually became a vampire. She grew up unknowingly that her father was actually around protecting her along with her mother, who gives Ali, his vampire blood. At the end of 1875, Louise had found a young man, a son of wealthy landowner, named Theodore Phillips. She fell in love with him and later in engaged to him. On her eighteenth birthday, six months later, Theodore was out drinking with his friends, coming home to Antoinette, who took her out near the forest, wanting to have sex with her. She struggled against him, and Theodore beat her. Weakening from the beatings, Theodore raped her taking her virginity away before stumbling away. She died of blood loss, but unknowingly, she had her father's vampire blood in her system. She later woke up in her room with her mother and her alive father in transition of becoming a vampire. Her father explained to her that she was becoming a vampire, and if she didn't, she will die. She later fed from her mother's blood, completing her transition. Vampire life |-|1875 - 1896= After becoming vampire, she had killed her fianće in revenge, before leaving Mystic Falls with her Dad, travelling around America, and getting a daylight ring during her time. |-|1896= In 1896, she decided to leave her father wanting to be alone for a bit, and she travelled to New Orleans. She stayed undetected from the Mikaelsons and the other supernaturals in town. |-|1908= Twelve years later, she was discovered by Kol Mikaelson, one of the Mikaelson siblings, and become romantically involve with him, but never actually falling in love as to what had happened to her previously. |-|1914= Six years later, being romantically involve with Kol, she knew about the supernatural war brewing between Kol and his half-brother, Niklaus, but never was involved to help him. She later met Freya Mikaelson, unknowingly, she was Kol's sister, at the Mikaelson Christmas Party. She later watched Kol's siblings daggering Kol in front of everyone at the party. She still stayed in New Orleans after this, enjoying the atmosphere of New Orleans. After the daggering of Kol, Ali had stayed a low profile, as she know that Klaus was being followed by Klaus or his allies. |-|1919= Ali spotted Rebekah and Marcel talking to a witch, Genevieve, wanting to send a message to someone that Klaus' fears most, Mikael. Later in that year, she had witness Rebekah killing Genevieve and Rebekah snapped her neck. Awaken from her neck being snapped, she heard Kol's siblings concern about Marcel in the burning opera house. She had rescued Marcel from the burning inferno, giving him blood, as she can hear the humans' screams, and the fight between Kol's older brother, Elijah, and their father, Mikael. She later witnessed them flee New Orleans. |-|1919 - 1925= From that moment on, she helped Marcel gain control over New Orleans by both choosing suitable humans to become vampires and amassing an army. While Marcel became King, Ali became Queen of the Vampire Army. |-|1925= In 1925, Ali had draw up a plan to launched an attack against the Guerrera werewolf pack, which Marcel led with their vampire army and killing over one hundred members except for one. |-|1942= Early 1940's, she had heard from one of her vampires that there was another vampire that wasn't turned by either her or Marcel, and she went to investigate and found out it was her father, with another woman named Charlotte. She had later met her Uncle who was shocked to see her alive and her uncle's best friend, Lexi. They enjoyed each other company when Charlotte came back with a bleeding human and had watched her Uncle loosing control, and wonder if he was the Ripper that she had heard about from other vampires. She later left with Damon, wanting to spend more time with him, and told Marcel that she will be back. |-|1942 - 1958= In 1953, one of her distant relatives lures herself and Damon to Mystic Falls, this was the first time for Ali to be returning back to her home town in seventy years or so. After Joseph injected Damon with vervain, Ali attempted to kill him, when she was injected by vervain from Dr. Whitemore. When she woke up, she was in a cell next to another cell mate named Enzo. They bonded over by flirting, when Damon came back with Dr. Whitemore and she was in turned of being experimented on. Dr. Whitmore continued to torture and perform experimented on for the next five years and was called 21052. Every year Whitmore would show the rest of the Augustine Damon, Enzo and Ali and demonstrate his research on the annual New Years Party. Enzo then came up with a plan for one of them three would drink the others blood ration in order to build up their strength until the coming New Years Eve. Damon and Enzo have offered Ali to do it but stated that she is youngest one out of the three of them. In the end, Damon got it, when the New Years Party came, he broke free from his chains and Ali watched him slaughtered every member of Augustine while the building set ablaze. Enzo and Ali was still trapped in their cage and Damon tried to free them, but the cage bars were soaked with vervain and couldn't get them out. Ali saw the humanity leaving his eyes and he left, while Ali was calling out for him. One of the surviving Augustine members rescued them and moved them to the cells again, and continuing to torture them for the next few months. Ali escaped after killing one of the members. She had later return back to New Orleans with her humanity off. |-|1958 - 1991= She continued to stay in New Orleans and creating new vampires. During this time, she attended universities and studying a wide range of subjects. At Harvard University, she was reunited with Uncle Stefan and had him promise her about not telling her father about seeing her, as she wants her father to believe she was still dead. Stefan, confused, but promised. Ali met up with Katherine Pierce for the first time since 1864, in which she surprise Katherine that she was Antoinette, daughter of Damon, that has grown up and is now a vampire. |-|1991= Ali and Marcel was going to form an alliance with the Labonair Crescent Wolf Pack. Ali found out about Labonair's Alphas were killed, both Ali and Marcel found their bodies on the ground next to baby Andrea, and took her to Father Kieran O'Connell, a priest of St. Anne's Church, to find her an adoptive family. Ali found out that Andrea was adopted by the Marshall and named her Hayley Marshall. |-|2009= Ali had found out about her Father and Uncle returning to Mystic Falls and had send a small group of her friends; humans and vampires alike; to observe and report back to her on everything. The Vampire Diaries Season Three In Bringing Out the Dead, Ali was arriving in Mystic Falls and to the Salvatore Boarding House. In Dangerous Liaisons, ''she entered the Mystic Grill, and hears the conversation between Katherine Pierce's doppleganger, Elena Gilbert, and Caroline Forbes about the ball coming up with the Mikaelsons. She interrupted their conversation saying that killing the Mikaelsons will be a very bad thing to do and officially meeting Rebekah, who saw her in 1910s, who was very shock to see her, and then invited her to the ball. She was later seen at the Ball where she saw her Father and Uncle there. They were surprise to see her here, especially Damon, the last time he saw her was back in 1958, caged in. She stills feel resent towards him, ignoring him and annoying him by reuniting with Kol, and officially meets the other siblings, Klaus and Elijah like Rebekah was here as a vampire. Klaus had asked her that if she was a vampire when they first met, and she said that she was a vampire, and that she can be very deceitful and teased him that when she first arrives in New Orleans that no supernatural can detect her except for Kol. When Damon snapped Kol's neck, she retaliated and broke Damon's wrists, stating that it would be more than just broken wrists. Elena demanded her to stop, and Ali stating this was between father and daughter business, which shock the Mikaelsons and Elena about her family background. Season Four Season Five SEASON SIX SEASON SEVEN SEASON EIGHT The Originals Season ONe After leaving Mystic Falls in Season Four, Ali made her way back to New Orleans in March 2011. Ali told Marcel that she was going on a vacation just for ''me time. Before Ali had left, Marcel introduced Ali to Davina Claire, telling her about the Harvest Ritual that he and his vampires stop. She first appeared in [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Bloodletting Bloodletting], at the Abattior surprising the Mikaelson brothers, Elijah and Niklaus, that she was here and inform Marcel that she was back from her vacation. Then Ali gave Klaus a clue on who might have taken Hayley, before leaving the Compound. Ali visited Davina at her attic with some gifts when Marcel arrived with Josh. Ali watched Davina do her magic, removing Klaus' compulsion from Josh. Once finished, Josh and Ali shared something in common and bond with Davina. Klaus found Ali at her penthouse balcony. Season Two Season Three SEASON FOUR SEASON FIVE Trivia * Ali and LisaEmma share the same birthday. * Though Ali's hates celebrating her birthday, while Lisa loves celebrating her birthday. * Ali suffers from PTSD. * Ali is bisexual. She is one of tenth LGBT characters on the Vampire Diaries/Originals ''series. * Ali is a descendant of Silas, the progenitor of the Salvatore Bloodline. * Ali's ethnic background is half-French and half-Italian from her father's side and Australian, French and English ethnicity from her mother's side. * Ali has several phones over - Palm Pre, Motorola Bravo, iPhone 4S, iPhone 6 and iPhone 6s. * While human, Damon was afraid of what his Father, Ali's grandfather, will do if he had found out about Ali's existence and made her stay with her mother during her human life. * Ali has been to college several times but never mentions it to anyone. * Ali is a Augustine Vampire 21052. * Out of her father and uncle, she was the first of the family to meet the Mikaelsons. * She hates Mystic Falls. * But will go there to visit her mother's grave and to see her father and uncle. * She has her own apartment in Mystic Falls and New Orleans. * Like her father, she has nicknames for everyone. * Ashley Benson is eleventh cast member from ''Pretty Little Liars. The others are; Claire Holt, Rebecca Breeds, Sterling Sulieman, Bianca Lawson, Sean Faris, Torrey deVitto, Nathaniel Buzolic, Steven Krueger, Shane Coffey and Meg Foster. Category:LisaEmma Category:Salvatore Family Category:Vampire Category:TVD OC Category:TVD/Originals Crossovers Category:Female Category:PTSD Sufferers Category:Female Vampires Category:Augustine Vampire Category:The Originals Character Category:The Originals OC Category:The Vampire Diaries OC Category:Bisexual Category:College Students Category:College Graduates Category:TVD Females Category:Killers Category:Rich Characters Category:Ashley Benson FC